Crossed Ways
by Aya Hikari
Summary: El nuevo ronin Soujiro Seta se encuentra viajando para encontrar su futuro. Pero en eso se encuentra a una jovencita de gran temperamento que le hará ver la vida de otra forma...


"**Crossed Ways"  
**_By Aya Hikari_

**Chapter 1: _"Temperamento Femenino"  
_  
**La vida de todo samurai acaba con una batalla en donde se descubre alguna razón por la cual se pelea o tal vez la respuesta a una pregunta que se ha venido haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo.  
Así termino Seta Soujiro, ahora un ronin que no tenía más que vagar por los caminos que le deparaba el destino para descubrir su propio futuro.  
Hacía tiempo no sabía nada acerca del Kenshin-gumi, sus ex-compañeros de trabajo en el Juppongatana e incluso del cómico grupo de Misao. Todos habían quedado en el pasado para él…o le daba esa impresión, no podía estar seguro.

- Ah… -miró hacia el cielo- Que lindo día (-) –hizo una pausa�¡Y muy bueno para comer algo! (o)

El chico Seta caminó hacia un lugar para poder descansar y comer algo. Se sentía hambriento pero feliz, porque cada vez que estaba cansado se sentaba a saciar su estómago y a reposar sus piernas.  
No tardó mucho para estar devorando esos cómicos y minúsculos redondeles de colores atravesados por un fino palillo…esos eran sus favoritos. Aunque hacía calor no le había importado entrar a un lugar y sentarse en una mesa para almorzar…después de todo no podía seguir sin el estómago cargado.  
Ese lugar estaba vacío…digamos que era un milagro que aún siguiera abierto.

- (Es curioso ver que solo haya una mujer atendiendo…) –comió otra bolita-

Todo estaba muy silencioso y tranquilo, pero llegó un cliente mas a parte del calmado joven Seta.

- Una porción simple de _Ramen_, por favor –dijo una voz femenina sentándose cerca de Soujiro, en una mesa contigua-

La mujer encargada le llevó lo que pidió enseguida. Soujiro la miró un par de veces, parecía una joven de mas o menos unos años menos que él pero no mucho…  
Como traía una espada probablemente ella también era una samurai…

- (No lo creo…) –rió para sus adentros- (¿Una mujer samurai? Había oído de ello… pero es la primera vez que lo veo)

De pronto toda esa calma que rondaba en el lugar se fue, cuando dos tipos entraron. Eran de esos abusivos ya conocidos en todas partes, que solo querían hacer notar su… 'falsa fuerza'.  
Agresivamente pidieron comer, y obviamente no pagarían por lo que consumieran.  
Los dos jóvenes que estaban sentados desde hace rato cruzaron sus miradas por primera vez… ¿Alguno de los dos haría algo?

- (No sé si deba hacer algo…no soy ninguna clase de héroe) –meditó para sus adentros Soujiro-

Lo que no sabía el pequeño Seta, era que la chica que comía no muy lejos de él no soportaba al machismo…  
Ella se levantó entonces tomando su espada y miró desafiantes a los dos hombres recién llegados.

- Si no van a pagar ni a comportarse como se debe frente a la señorita entonces…márchense, se los diré solo una vez –afiló la mirada-

¿Acaso nos vas a lastimar con tu juguete, niña?

- No soy una niña y si es necesario que corra sangre por medio de _Izayoi_… entonces así será.

Tres personas salieron del lugar. Dos abusivos y una pequeña joven…

- Ahora bien ¿van a pagar y a comportarse?

- No vamos a seguir tus absurdas reglas mujer necia –rió burlándose uno de ellos-

- Está bien…se los advertí…

Ella llevaba la espada cruzada por sobre su cadera con una soga, resumiendo la tenía un poco mas debajo de su espalda. La desenfundó hábilmente con la mano derecha y comenzó a correr, nadie pudo verla…inclusive a Soujiro se le hizo un poco difícil…N/A: Sie…el chico Seta es curioso XD salió a ver

En segundos ambos estaban tirados en el suelo y pasaron unos quince minutos antes de que estos se levantaran y salieran corriendo.

- Se lo merecían…

Como si hubiese sido cosa de todos los días, entró y dejó su paga en la mesa.

- …Realmente me gustó el Ramen –sonrió- Buen día –dijo como en un susurro y se marchó-

- …Vaya que si es amable –dijo sonriente la mujer-

- (Y…un tanto…feminista U) –pensó Sou-

Después de un espectáculo matutino siguió caminando. Curiosamente esa muchacha se encontraba en la entrada de unas aguas termales. O era pura coincidencia o…Soujiro estaba loco.

- (Dos encuentros en un mismo día…) –sonrió- Curioso ()

La joven lo miró repentinamente, como si hubiera escuchado lo que acababa de decir el chico Seta.

- (ºº) … (U) jeje….je…

Ella desvió la mirada y entró. Soujiro también iba para allá…

- No me vendría mal –susurraba como hablando solo- a decir verdad hacía tiempo no tenia vacaciones

Las aguas termales si que eran relajantes…ya era media tarde y él decidió no moverse de allí; acto seguido se sumergió en las aguas.  
La misteriosa chica feminista había estado bebiendo un poco de leche fría, estando con su toalla de colores claros esperando a que el calor se fuera. Cuando lo vio apropiada la hora fue hacia las aguas termales.  
En ese lugar no se dividían exactamente por hombres y mujeres, sino que los lugares eran compartidos. Ella hizo caso omiso de la advertencia y entró igual y aunque el chico estaba sumergido en las aguas, no le prestó atención…lo ignoró completamente.

�¡Ah! –Dijo relajado Soujiro saliendo a la superficie-

�¿NANI! (oo) –Le tiró la primera roca que encontró y éste cayó sumergido de nuevo a las aguas-

- …Kusso -se tocó la cabeza¿Uhm?

�¿Qué haces en las aguas termales de mujeres!

¿De mujeres? –algo sorprendido- el cartel dice que son mixtas …

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la situación.

- …¿Mixtos dices?

- Aja

- … -se paró- Discúlpame, no fue mi intención golpearte

- Descuide yo entiendo –sonrió como siempre-

- … -salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo-

- Es difícil entender a las mujeres (U) … Aunque… posiblemente estuvo bien que se haya ido, evitaremos más problemas de esta manera –suspiró-

La chica de nervios de acero y feminista que Soujiro creía había visto en el restaurante por la mañana, no era mas que una niña con sentimientos y un poco vergonzosa y bueno….tal vez un poco feminista, pero nada mas.

- Ella no puede ser una samurai… -cerró los ojos- Porque los samuráis no tienen sentimientos…no de esa forma…

* * *

Ramen: Es una especie de caldo con verduras y fideos.

Izayoi: Así hace llamar a su espada la misteriosa chica.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado. ¿Verdad que Sou está muy cómico en este fic?. So so...cualquier duda que tengan, comentaris, eh...cosas XD envíen un review ¿ne?.

Sayônara! 


End file.
